UpTown Girl
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: an OC fic. A young woman was trapped in an oil portrait by the jealous ex of her fiancee, now that the Portrait is moved to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, what will become of this Uptown Girl?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry potter only my OC**

"Careful, Careful!" Mr. Filtch directed house elves as they hauled a large rectangular parcel covered in a white drop cloths up the moving stairs. It was approximately six feet tall and four feet wide, "Alright, hold'er up" Filtch ordered as he climbed his step stool and hammered a nail into the wall and hooked the wire attached to the parcel to it. Lowering it to the wall the drop cloth hit the floor to reveal an oil portrait of a young woman of about mid-twenties, she had a mop of brown curls cut into a bob. Her blue dress was thin and beaded with a zig zag design with black and silver beads.

Her face was made up with heavy bronze eye shadow and thick coal, her lips where a dark maroon and her eye lashes where draped elegantly over her large chocolate brown eyes. In-between her fingers was a long cigarette holder. Her body was draped across a fancy red couch that curled up at the end. Her entire being projected an air of grace and elegance. On the golden plate attached to the picture frame dubbed her Bonnie May Millhouse, the daughter of the founder of the Madame Marie LaVeau School of Magic, James Millhouse.

The legend surrounding the portrait was Bonnie May was the most sought after lady in the French Quarter. Heiress to an immense Fortune, She had the best of all things, and was courted by nearly every eligible man in New Orleans. One day she accepted the proposal of Johnny DeFlore, A young man with promise, but suspected bootlegger in the days of Prohibition. This portrait was painted on the eve of her wedding, during the painting process, Johnny's lover stormed in, in a rage and cursed Bonnie to spend eternity within the painting.

Now the Painting was to hang in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

"How is our new arrival settling in Mr. Filtch?" Professor Dumbledore asked from behind him, "Still hasn't said a word Headmaster." Filtch replied, "Well I'm not surprised," the Headmaster sighed "So young, poor thing" He turned, "The students will be here in two days, we have much to do, but now it is time to rest." The two left. Leaving the Hall dark only lighted by the moonlight that shone through the stain glass windows.

The portraits chattered amongst themselves or slept with loud snores. The girl in the portrait sighed , and took a drag from her cigarette, "Well isn't this a fine kettle of fish we've gotten ourselves into ole' girl?" she muttered.

"Hello there." An elderly man from another painting entered her portrait, "May I?" Bonnie pulled her feet off the couch and patted the seat, "Ab-so-lute-ly" she popped each syllable in her signature 20's turn-a-phrase. He looked about 80ish in a Monk's rode and a long white beard. "It's been a while since we've had a new arrival, what might your name be?"

"The name's Bonnie May, You got a title?" she asked shaking his hand. "Nathanial Methuselah, Alchemist" she nodded, "So what are you in for?" she took another drag from the stick, "Pardon?" he said confused by her banter. "I mean are you cursed like myself or just you know, around?" she clarified. "just as you say "Around"" Bonnie snubbed out her Cigarette and sighed.

"So, not to be forward, but you couldn't happen to have and hooch 'roud here would ya?" he tilted his head a little, "you know, skee?" she offered with no response. "Belt?" she tried once more, "Giggle juice?"

"Oh you mean alcohol!" Nathanial announced with understanding, "Now you're on the trolley!" She smiled with a nod, "I'm afraid not young lady, "Bonnie's face fell, "Phooey" she muttered. The old man yawned, "Well miss, It's time for me to get some sleep and I suggest you follow suit." Bonnie bid him farewell and sighed, alone once more. "Well, I Guess it's not so bad, what daddy would say if he saw me sulking 'round here like a kicked pooch?" she perked herself up, "I just what the ole man would say, he's say, "Doll, you listen to me, there's only two things you need to know in this world, Know your onions and Never take no wooden nickels." "

She nodded to herself with conviction, determined to stay positive that someday someone would release her.

**Sorry that it's so short but It's just a trial chapter tell me what you think.**

**Here's some translations for Bonnie's 1920's slang.**

**A fine kettle of fish = a fine mess**

**Hooch, skee, and Belt = alcohol**

**Now you're on the trolley=Now you get it!**

**Know your onions= know you stuff**

**Never take wooden nickels= don't do anything stupid. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not in any way own Harry Potter **

Bonnie groaned and rolled over on her couch as a beam of light hit her painting. "Cheese and Crackers" she muttered, and rubbed her eyes, not worried about smearing the makeup, after all it was painted on. "Ah, look who decided to join us" a hefty woman in a dirty apron and brown dress chortled from another painting, moving platters and mugs of ale along a long wooden table in the oil painting across the hall.

"Bout time you got up youngin, the students will be at the school tomorrow and all the paintings are tiding up portraits." Bonnie grumbled gibberish as she straightened her rumpled curls and tapped her cigarette box, pulling a stick out and striking a match. The woman in the opposite portrait clucked like a hen and shook her head as Bonnie took a long drag from the end of the cigarette holder.

The flapper quirked a brow at the woman and pursed her lips to blow smoke rings to the maid's disgust. "So." Bonnie flopped down on the couch and, "Student's eh, following that logic that must mean this joint is a School?" The woman picked up a broom and swept up non-existent dust, "Ay, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest magical institution in the world." She stated proudly.

"Ritzy." Bonnie. She sighed and lied on her back with an arm under her head. She looked at her hand, more precisely the left one, on her ring finger sat a diamond engagement ring, with a large princess cut diamond in the middle and a pair of rubies on either side. "Oh Johnny, Johnny, Johnny" she sighed twisting the band around her finger.

"You keep talking to yourself, people will start to think you're crazy." a creaky grandmotherly voice said, Bonnie looked around, and stood up. The voice seemed to come from the other side of the wall, she pressed her ear to the wall and squealed as her head fell through and she landed face first on the floor of a quaint looking parlor. In the corner sat an old frail looking woman in a woolen dress and a black lace shawl knitting in a wicker rocking chair.

"That sure is a pretty bobble you got there dearie, surly a gift from a suitor no doubt." The woman shook a long silver knitting needle at her. "What oh this?" Bonnie looked at her engagement ring, "Yes, I mean." She trailed off, "Sit down child it's terribly rude to hover about like a buzzing bee." Bonnie perched herself on a red velvet cushion, "Now, what's your name child?" the old woman set aside the knitting, "Bonnie May Millhouse. Of New Orleans" Bonnie introduced herself formally.

The old woman chuckled, "I knew it." She said wisely, "I knew it was you." Bonnie tilted her head, "Beg Pardon, have we met?"

"Well I don't expect you would remember me, you were only a little scrap of a thing, oh but you were a little spitfire you were" the old woman reminisced, '_this old bird's a loony' _Bonnie thought, "But I would know that Millhouse nose anywhere, you are the spitting image of your father."

"You knew my father?" Bonnie cut in, only to be whacked upside the head with a knitting needle, "It is rude to interrupt, but yes I knew James, handsome lad, cheeky to. Anyway, I also know about your curse and I know some one who can help you."

She stood and brushed off her skirt, Follow me." She scuttled to the wall and pushed though into the next portrait, just like Bonnie had before. The flapper followed the woman muttering to her self. They soon reached a large golden framed portrait in a large office, "Hello Albus." The woman greeted the elderly wizard in baby blue robes, "Hello Ethel, what brings you here?" Professor Dumbledore asked the old witch in the frame, "Albus, this is Bonnie May Millhouse, the one I told you about."

The old man nodded understandingly, "Um excuse me, But Could someone possibly explain what's going on here?" Bonnie cut in, receiving another whack to the head, "Manners." Ethel scolded her. "You see Miss. Millhouse ever since your disappearance, your father searched for a solution to remove you from the painting, but after your portrait was stolen from the school, he had all but given up, but only after succeeding in his quest. And now his wish can be fulfilled."

Bonnie was utterly shocked, she could get out, she would be free. "Y-You mean I could leave, I-I could go home?" she whispered. "Yes my dear, I will write James to tell him that we have located you and he will send instructions to free you" Dumbledore beamed, Bonnie cupped a hand over her open mouth, and steadied herself by leaning on the wall.

"Albus I think we may have overwhelmed the poor child." Ethel Patted Bonnie's free hand, "I'll take her to Nathanial he should have something to calm her down," the older woman led her by the hand. Bonnie was lost in a thick daze, nothing felt real, She could go home. She could see her father again.

"Now, now just sit down child, you look fit to collapse." Ethel gentle pushed her onto the couch in Bonnie's own picture. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Bonnie nodded, "Dandy." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry potter**

"Now, Miss. Millhouse you should know there is a large possibility that this will be unsuccessful." Dumbledore explained. "Is there a chance it will work?" Bonnie paced the length of her portrait frame, "Of course."

"Well than let's get to it." Bonnie replied. Her portrait had been moved into Dumbledore's office, for the process of removing her from the painting. According to her ageing father, they would need a personal possession of Bonnie's something that had been very close to her emotionally.

"Now the others will be with us shortly, this spell is extremely difficult and take three people, Myself and two other teachers will attempt to extract your soul from the portrait, and place it in the object, After that your soul should be able to search through the memories on the item and create a body from the memories." Dumbledore explained, "Do you understand?"

Bonnie ran through the instructions again in her head. "Uh yea, sounds easy enough." Bonnie muttered. "Come in Minerva." Dumbledore called, an elder woman entered the office with a large white box, "you know I hate when you do that Albus." She sighed and placed the box on the table. "You brought what we need then?" She nodded, "in the box"

"Bonnie this is professor McGonagall, She will be helping with the spell. Severus should be here soon," Bonnie nodded politely at the older witch. "Have you explained to her how it works?" Minerva asked the headmaster. "Yes she understands completely." Albus assured her, "Good, good." A tall man dressed in all black walked in, reminding Bonnie of a shadow or a crow.

"Severus good of you to join us, did you bring the potion we need?" Dumbledore beamed with his usual happiness. In response the man simply placed a large vial of a silvery purple gel like liquid on the table. "Wonderful, let's get this going than shall we?" the headmaster clapped his hands together.

Minerva blow off a thick layer of gray dust from the lid of the box and peeled off the cardboard lid. She gently pulled out a mass of white fabric. The dress had long puffed sleeves and a lace trimming along the train. The collar was medium cut and trimmed with to match the train, a white shiny ribbon was attached at the sides to tie around the back. The overall color looked as if it had once been snow white, but age had played it's hand in fading it to a light gray.

The wedding dress was laid out flat on the table, "Severus the potion if you please?" Albus motioned to the dress, with a curt nod the man poured a steady stream of the potion outlining the dress and then used the rest to liner the frame of the portrait. "Now, keep your wand steady, if even one of us breaks focus, all is lost." Dumbledore warned.

"Ready?" he asked as all drew their wands, "_Et__Requiem__Capiat__Animae__" _The elderly wizard muttered cryptically, Bonnie felt a strong pull from inside her, she closed her eyes and suddenly she felt her self being stretched and shrunk at the same time, suddenly a strong burning spread like fore all over her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out as the pain worsened, suddenly it stop.

She felt lighter then air as she opened her eyes, she was out! Kinda.

She was simply a soul, a light blue and black mist. "Steady, Steady..." Albus instructed as they guided her essence to the dress. She entered the cotton fabric of the dress, filing it completely. She was pushed into a black and white scene, a memory of hers.

"_Oh darling it's lovely" A woman cooed as Bonnie spun in the very dress she was now possessing, "He's a lucky guy." Two woman sat on a pair of mini couches, sipping from long stemmed glasses of champagne. "Girls." A rosy cheeked Bonnie turned away from the mirror, "I think this is it." She squealed with joy. "Oh honey this wedding is going to be the bee's knees!" the brunette laughed, Clapping her hands. "I feel just like Christine from Phantom of the Opera." Bonnie spun, making the dress fan out. "I was thinking more like Wendy from Peter Pan" a bubbly blonde with a fashionable bob cut noted._

"_How are you ladies doing?" a saleswomen wearing a pants suit strode in. "Ma'am how much is this dress?" Bonnie asked, "Oh that's from our winter collection, it would be about $90." Bonnie flinched, "Jeepers, that's a lot of dough." She thought for a few moments, "We'll take it!" she concluded._

While Bonnie manifested herself into a new body, the three modern people squabbled amounst themselves, "I'm telling you it didn't work." Snape pushed, "And I'm telling you, we have to give it more time!" Minerva argued.

Suddenly the dress's flat front rose a bit, as if it was being filled with a person. "See I told you so!" Minerva gloated. "Shh watch." Dumbledore hushed her.

The dress filled out with a shimmering air, slowly the sparkle took on a human form, light shades of color filling the space, first the outline, then the hair, then the face, eyes nose, mouth., her thin arms and long fingers topped with red nails, and finally her legs.

The trio looked on with shock and awe, as a woman simply formed before their very eyes. After about a few moments, she was a real as real could be. Her cheeks rosy and plump, Her eyes small and soft. Her hair curly and in constant motion just like her. She opened her mouth with silent breath, as she stretched out her arms before her and just stared. She touched her face and ruffled her hair.

And in a horse whisper, strained from barley used vocal cords, she whispered.

"_I-I'm free"_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry potter, And I know I haven't updated in a while, but it's hard to find inspiration for this story, but here we go!**

It almost didn't feel real, but it was, and it felt better than any dream she had ever had. "Thank you," she breathed, her vocal cords rusty and strained from remaining unused for all these years, "I can't believe it actually worked." The man in black simply shook his head.

"Wait, what year is it?" she stopped, "1995" Minerva stated.

My god, I've been gone for 71 years. Bonnie thought in awe, she attempted to take a step forward, but found her new body frightfully ill prepared to do so, her knees buckling under her suddenly.

"D-do you have a mirror in here?" she asked, "Of course, right this way" Dumbledore offered her his arm and she politely accepted, wobbling slightly with each step. The mirror was extremely large and provided more than enough glass to properly reflect Bonnie, who ran her fingers through her hair and over her face and clothes again and again. "Thank you," she practically laughed, "thank you so much, How can I ever…"

"you owe us nothing my dear, now I think there is someone who would very much like to see you." The headmaster took her hand and they apparated, landing in front of an impressively large brink house covered in Ivy and moss, "Is this…" Bonnie led off

"Is your childhood home yes? Mr. James Millhouse still leaves here in his old age I believe," Dumbledore wasted no time dallying and rapped on the large wooden door with the bronze lion head knocker. A young woman in a blue Maid's uniform opened the door shyly, "Can I help you?" she asked in a thick southern accent

"Yes I am here to see Mr. Millhouse please, and it's rather urgent." Dumbledore said calmly, "Yes, uh, come in." the maid nodded, "Please wait here, I'll see if he will see you." The maid scurried off down the hall and left them waiting in the impressive entryway, the floor was white marble and all the furnishings imported from somewhere or an other.

"Mr. Millhouse will see you now." The maid led them through an archway and down a long hall furnished with a series of oil paintings and decorative tables which held potted plants. The maid opened a large mahogany door and let them in to a giant study with an oriental rung underfoot and various other decorations, "James, wonderful to see you again my friend," Dumbledore said warmly as the chair behind the gargantuan wooden desk at the front of the room stun to face them.

A wirey, yet intimidating looking man sat in the chair with an antique wooden pipe smoking in his hands, "Albus, the ritual was a failure I suppose." The old man said bitterly, "On the contrary my friend if you would be so kind as to look up from your book."

Mr. Millhouse glanced up from his reading and dropped his pipe onto the floor, "My Lord…." He breathed, and reached for his white wood walking stick, He silently hobbled away from his desk and toward Bonnie who stood in the middle of the room. "Bonnie?" He croaked, "Hi daddy." She said softly and walked forward so her father didn't hurt himself, "Is it really you? Is it really my baby girl?"

Bonnie walked the rest of the way and grabbed her father's hands, "I'm really here daddy, I'm back." She laughed and wiped her eyes.

Mr. Milhouse embraced his lost daughter, "My sweet girl, you've finally come home." He wept, "And now you can have the life you deserved,"

Mr. Milhouse stepped away from his daughter and addressed Dumbledore who watched the scene fondly, "Thank you for bringing my angel home, May I have a moment with her alone?"

"Of course" Dumbledore nodded and left the two alone, Mr. Millhouse sat at his desk and Bonnie sat in one of the two chairs on the other side of the desk. "When that woman cursed you I never thought I could forgive myself for letting that happen to you." He poured a glass of brandy.

"But you are home now, you can finally have the life you deserved," He said joyfully, "Daddy, where is Johnny?" Bonnie asked almost hopefully. Mr. Millhouse sighed and shook his head, "Bonnie, your tragedy, Johnny didn't take it well. He didn't last the year." Mr. Millhouse shook his head at the loss of the young man.

"Oh God," Bonnie moaned mournfully, "I am sorry my child, but I would rather you remember him as he was. Instead of what he became." comforted his daughter. "Now I'm afraid that, there is a bit of business I must divulge to you, I have decided to retire. And Now that you are here, now that you are home you will inherit my business."

Mr. Millhouse approached a large oil painting that hung over the fire place in his study, the painting was of an immense mansion, a red brick building with white trimmings and a well kept garden in the front. "At the end of the school year, I will bequeath the school to you, my heir."

Bonnie blinked for a moment that shook her head quickly, "Daddy I can't run the school, I don't know anything about running a school." She protested. "Bonnie when I first opened this school you were the key to its success, You connect with people in a way I have never seen before."

Mr. Millhouse sat in the chair next to his daughter, "Bonnie, it is your choice, but when it come straight down to it, I trust you more than I do any one else." Bonnie shook her head, over whelmed by the thought of it. "You have until the end of the year to decide."

Bonnie stood up and walked over to the painting, and ran her fingers over the canvas. As soon as her fingers touched the canvas, the tips of Bonnie's fingers dipped into the painting. Bonnie jerked her hand away with a short shriek and clutched her hand to her chest. "What's wrong?" Mr. Millhouse rushed over to the painting.

"I-I-I…" Bonnie stammers and reached out once more, her fingers sunk into the wall and took on the style of the painting. "What on earth?" Mr. Millhouse pressed his hand to the painting, but it remained as solid as before.

"One moment," He hobbled to the door and returned with Dumbledore at his side. "Bonnie, show him."

Bonnie pressed her hand to the painting and her arm sunk in the picture up to the elbow. Her forearm was flat and resembled that of an impressionistic painting, while her upper arm remained lifelike and human. "That is not normal." Dumbledore remarked as she removed her arm from the painting, returning to its normal state.

"I think we should get you back to the school."


	5. Chapter 5

_Updates are here my darlings! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

After returning to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, the head master ordered three different paintings, each of a different painting style into his office. Once the paintings were there and the other two professors, McGonagall and Snape, gathered in the office, Bonnie was subjected to a series of tests.

Standing in front of the oil painting that she was trapped in before, Bonnie shook her head. "You have gone around the bend if you think I am sticking my hand in that Damn thing you are off your rocker." Bonnie denied, crossing her arms tightly.

"You'll be fine, all went smoothly with the last two paintings." Snape, the tall man dressed like a mortician, insisted. "Says you." Bonnie shot back, "I'm not taking that chan..." she was cut off by her own sheik as a strong push of magic thrust her into the painting.

"_Severus!"_ Minerva gasped, "Was that really necessary?!" The potion master shrugged, McGonagall was about to scold him once more before she was cut off by Bonnie, "Why you sleazy, blue-nosed, Upstage, Pill!" she yelled, overcome by anger. "I outta end you right here!" she stomped forward, unknowingly fazing out of the painting and into three dimension with ease.

Snape simply stood there with a slightly amused look, clearly not intimidated by the 5'5 flapper in the least. "Ehhem." He coughed, Bonnie stopped and looked around her. Opening her mouth and closing it several times without a sound, her anger bubbled down slightly. "You're welcome." The potion master muttered. Bonnie whipped around and held up on finger as if about to properly scold him but nothing came out, only an irate half scream/half grunt.

"it would seem that being part of a painting for so long has given you the ability to take on the characteristics of art work you touch." Dumbledore scanned the data they had collected, Bonnie sighed and leaned her hand on a pillar. "This is utter Bushwa." She muttered, and stuck a cigarette in her mouth and struck a wood match, sucking in on the stick she was struck with an unfortunate surprise.

The heat burnt the back of her throat as she quickly put out the cancer stick, she hadn't actually smoke for a long time since she hadn't had any lungs, and "I needed to quit'em anyways." She muttered.

"Head master if I may." Snape stepped forward, "I do believe that could be of use to us." Bonnie gave the man half of her attention, "With Black having escaped from prison, it would give us the greatest advantage to have someone who could move with ease between hallways, say someone who would move from portrait to portrait."

"Who's Black?" Bonnie asked, "Severus you can't be serious…" Minerva began.

"Sirius Black is a mass murder who killed twelve people and was a loyal follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort." Snape elaborated, "Okay, follow up question, the dark lord who now?"

"It's a long story, but if you accept I will explain everything." he offered.

This guy's slick, Bonnie thought unsure how to feel about that, "Severus, you are manipulating that child and you know it." Minerva snapped. "Now, now, Minerva, Severus may have a point." Albus noted, "But it is only fair the Bonnie know all the facts before she agrees."

So Bonnie sat and listened to the story of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and how he was defeated by a boy named Harry Potter, who just happened to be the godson of the formerly mentioned Sirius Black. Harry did not know about Black and they wanted to keep it that way for the most part. And finally, one of Black's old friends, Remus Lupin will be joining the staff of teachers that year.

"Now if you need a few days to think it over, then that is fine…"

"I'll do it." Bonnie said instantly, "Are you sure you don't want to think on this a moment" Minerva asked, Bonnie sat a few second in silence before reiterating, "I'll do it."

"Then the matter is settled." Albus clapped his hands, "Welcome to Hogwarts ."

smiled proudly at his daughter, "I hope to see you soon my dear." He embraced his daughter once more. "Good luck Angel." "Thanks Daddy.' Bonnie replied as the old man appairated out of the office.

"Well, let's get your portrait back to the hall and then you will have time to acquaint yourself with the rest of the castle, the students will be here this evening. The Headmaster nodded as four house elves popped into the office and each side of the frame before popping off once more. "Severus will…" Albus turned to find the man gone without a word. "You mustn't mind him dear, he's a hard ass." Minerva assured her.

"Minerva." Ablus warned, "Oh tell me I'm wrong." The transfiguration teacher challenged. "I will so you around the castle." The teacher took her arm and led her down the stairs.

"Now you will meet the other teachers along the way, but I feel the need to warn you about some of them, you've met Professor Severus Snape, potions master, snarky and bitter, willing to insult everybody in his path. But you mustn't mind him, he kind of grows on you after a while" Minerva explained.

"Then we have the Dividations teacher, Sybil Trahawley, she's a bit of a Looney but she's harmless, and if she predicts you're going to die, don't worry about it, she does that to everyone. Professor Sprout is our herbology teacher, sweet woman, good with kids." She went on to describe each and every teacher until Bonnie felt as if she knew all of them already.

"Anything else I should know?" Bonnie asked, Minerva went on to explain the houses and the point systems. "Oh, and You will meet our grounds keeper Hagrid, he will also be the care of Magical creatures teacher. The headmaster most likely will not tell the students about you, so I would be careful when and where you pop out of paintings."

"That might be a good idea." Bonnie concurred.

The flapping of wings drew their attention as a Large white and yellow Cockatoo swooped down and landed on a suit of armor with a loud clank, holding a long slender package in its talons. It dropped the package on the floor and let out a loud cackle. "What in merlin's name was that?"

"That would be a Cockatoo," Bonnie explained as she bent down to pick up the parcel, "yes, but why was there a cockatoo in Ireland?" Minerva clarified, "In America we use them for mail instead of owls, not sure why." She unwrapped the brown paper and gasped. "Oh you beautiful thing you." She squealed.

"What is it?" Minerva asked, "It's my wand!" Bonnie whooped, "Black Palm Wood, twelve inches, Fairy dust core." She recited, remembering when she first got it, the wand still fitting in her hand as it had before, it was thin, like a knitting needle and was a constant width until it tapered to a pint at the end. The wood was a dark brown with long flecks of tan sprinkled about it.

Silently muttering a simple charm, the wad of brown paper glided up in the air with ease. Bonnie smiled will a blissful sigh. "Welcome back old pal." She whispered to the wand. "We're back in business"


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Bonnie lounged in her portrait, humming a mindless tune as the students gathered in the grand hall for the start of the year feast. She had wanted to witness it for her self, but Dumbledore said it would be better if she stayed with the other portraits.

By way of slipping from painting to painting, Bonnie snooped around the entire castle. After consulting Madam Pomphrey, the school nurse, it was concluded that normal human health problems had most likely not affected Bonnie, seeing as 71 years of smoking had not given her cancer, nor had she aged in any way, shape or form. It was unclear if she would age as she normally would now that we was free, but only time would tell.

Her body itched with nicotine withdrawal, and she found herself fiddling with her engagement ring madly and she sighed, suddenly as bored as ever. A loud clattering rang through the hall as a tiny man that seemed to float on a cloud swept by crackling like a maniac, stopping at Bonnie's painting.

"Ooooh, What fun! A Girl Yank!" the man cheered. "And you are?" Bonnie lay across the couch on her stomach and glanced at the strange person.

"That is Peeves." A droning voice replied, A translucent man floated down the hall toward her, "My name is Sir Nicolas. The ghost of Gryphindor house"

"Bonnie May Milhouse, Nice to meet you." She nodded, "You're the one that can pop in and out of your painting." Nicolas nodded.

"Boy, word sure does travel fast." Bonnie rolled over on her back, "Well, you might want to be careful when you're out, word is the ministry has sent dementors to the school to try and catch Sirius Black." Nick gossiped.

"The hell you say!" Bonnie gasped, suddenly interested. Even if she didn't start it, Bonnie always loved to hear good gossip, not like there's much else to do when you're trap in a painting.

"It's true!" Nick nodded, glad to have found someone to gossip with, "They say that Blacks going to try and finish what the Dark lord couldn't."

The sound of chattering students filled the air as children made their way to their dormitories, "Thanks for the Heads Up." Bonnie nodded and waved as the two ghost left. She sighed, dementors at a school, "Leave this world for five minutes and look what happens, everything goes to pot" she muttered

A few of the students waved at her before splitting off into two groups, soon the castle grew quiet and it was time for Bonnie to go the Professor McGonagall's office to start patrolling the halls.

She Slid out of her painting and padded off down the hall, her short curls bounced with each step until she made it to the Transfiguration class room. She knocked on the door softly and it squealed open immediately.

"Come in." a voice called from inside the room. Bonnie Slipped through the door and closed it firmly behind her, the professor sat, straight backed, at a large wooden deck, writing something by the light of a large half melted candle.

"We'd better get going." The woman sighed and set aside her quill. "By the way…" McGonagall looked pointedly at a large, frumpy looking parcel on one of the desks. "One of your father's associates brought that over from America."

Bonnie looked curiously at the package, it was wrapped in brown Paper and secured with heavy frayed twine, on top there was a small note with loopy black writing across it

_Thought this would be more comfortable than that wedding dress. Think on my offer. ~Dad_

She torn open the paper and smiled, one of her old dresses, a loose fitting, white material, with long lace sleeves falling to her elbows. Finished off with a lacey sash to tie around her waist. And to finish it off, under the dress was a small white hat with a net veil to hand over half her face.

"Let's get a move on then." The professor grabbed her robe and wand from the desk and opened the door, moving with a brisk pace of much younger woman. Bonnie followed her out, wand at her side. "So what exactly are we looking for?" she asked, taking one long step and two short hop steps to for every three steps the older teacher took.

"Most likely, a raggedy looking man wearing stripped prison robes" The teacher said grimly

The professor sighed sadly, "I still can't believe it, I was his teacher, I saw him every day for seven years, How could I have missed it?" Her voice was laced with sadness and guilt. "Hey" Bonnie stopped her, "You couldn't have known, " Bonnie looked around"

"Before I was trapped, I was friends with this sweet little girl named Janine" she began, their paced slowed, looking around them every once in a while, "Nicest girl you could ever know, smart, moral, neat as a pin and then one day the fuzz raided a local speak-easy, and guess who was mixing the juice…"

"Janine" Minerva nodded, "You see, you can't always trust looks, people can put up a mask for the outside world." Bonnie shook her head.

They wandered through the halls for hours, looking around corners and behind statues, Bonnie jumped at the sound of nails on tiles. "Did you hear that" she asked. Minerva pressed a bony finger to her thin lips and the two listened closely, three seconds Later Bonnie jumped two feet in the air with a high shriek, "What was that?" she asked as soon at her voice returned. Minerva knelt down and plunked up a small brown lump of fur, "Weasley's Rat"

The rodent squeaked and writhed as the teacher held it by the scruff of his neck, "Oh hush, Hush you bloody thing." The teacher muttered and set it on the ground. Bonnie shuttered, "God I hate Rats."

"well, let's just finish this off, Severus has the next shift." Minerva and Bonnie finished their rounds and Bonnie returned to her painted while Minerva informed the Potions Master that it was his turn to wander the halls. Before returning to the portrait, Bonnie slipped out of the hindering wedding gown and into the clothes sent by her father.

She looked like someone caught in a time loop, a jazzy, flapper with bobbed curls in a time of pony tails and polo shirts. She found she liked this future, according to catching up with her father, there was no more segregation, the music was loud, and women could now do whatever they wished.

As she hopped into the frame of her painting, she paused, the sound of tails clicking on smooth tiles echoed through the hall. She hopped out and clutched her wand in her fist. "Hello?" she whispered. The clicking grew slower, and seemed to becoming from the long hallway that stretched into utter darkness. "Lumos." She whispered and lit her wand, heavy panting echoed a few feet down the hall. It sounded like a large dog.

Bonnie slowly crept down the hall, as she got closer, the clicking turned to scratching the tiles and grew fainted, whatever it was, it was running away from her. She quickened her pace, holding her wand out in front of her, she caught glimpses of a large black paw, or the tip of a tail as it when around the corners. It was so fast she almost wasn't sure it was even there, the only thing she was sure of was the padding of the foot fall and panting.

She soon stopped and looked around, she was completely and utterly, for lack of a better word, lost. She caught the glimpse of a large black dog and she turned quickly, only to be face to face with a rather irritable looking Professor Snape.

"Out for a stroll are we?" he asked coldly, "I, uh, I…" she looked around him and behind Her, "How did…?" she whispered. "How did…" the professor arched an eye brow.

"Nothing, I uh." She stopped looking around, "I got lost, but I uh, I know my way from here." She nodded, "Have a nice night sir." She turned quickly and simply went the way she came, having no Idea if she was going the right way or not.

She eventually found her way back to the painting, and didn't hear the sounds the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

_I still don't own Harry Potter._

Bonnie stretched across her couch in the portrait with a drawn out whine as her joints snapped. Ruffling her mop of curls she straightened up and looked out of the frame. She could see the sun shining outside from her portrait and around her few portraits had arisen and were going about their lives.

The events of last night still played in her head and she would have to remember to ask Dumbledore if the grounds keeper had a dog in the castle. However it was most likely just a figment of her imagination, the result of lack of sleep and the fact that a maniac was on the loose had gotten the better of her and the entire event was nonsense.

No student's walked the halls yet, so Bonnie slipped out of the portrait, the brush strokes of her skin dissolving into smooth peach skin, and her entire body readjusting to its proper size. The castle was a comfortably warm temperature for an early September morning, and Bonnie felt an idea coming on. Returning to the painting she slipped through several other frames and arrived in the Headmaster's office, stopping in a painting of three hooded figures standing around a table.

"Is the headmaster here?" She asked, they shook their head silently, Bonnie pouted, "Do you mind if I plant my feet here until he makes an appearance?" They shrugged in unison and Bonnie found it slightly unnerving to see three mysterious people so in sync.

"Much obliged" she nodded.

She waited patiently, tapping her foot idly until the Headmaster clad in baby blue robes strode into the office. "Headmaster?" Bonnie piped and the wizard almost jumped, "Bonnie, what are you doing in there?" he asked, "I wanted to ask you something, if you're not busy that is." She began to slip out of painting, "Is everything alright?"

She landed on the floor with a light thump, "perfect, everything is copacetic, it's just…" she pause, unsure how to word this, "My father wants me to inherit the school when her retires, but I don't know from nothing about running a school. So I was wondering if I could get a bird's eye view of some of the classes throughout the time I'm here."

In truth, her proposition was more of a way to skive off boredom. "Well I see nothing wrong with that, as long as you don't interfere with classes." The headmaster nodded understandingly, "my hand to God," Bonnie held up her right hand, "They won't even know I'm there"

"Well, I'm sure our Divinations teacher Sybil Trahawley won't have many objections to you overseeing the class, it should start in about ten minutes if you hurry you can just make it." Dumbledore gave his permission for her actions and she grinned, "You won't regret this sir."

She rushed to the tower the class was held and slipped into a water color painting, causing her entire body to warp and become simplified as she shifted from portrait to portrait.

Rows and rows of students say on cushions in pairs, each with a tea cup in front of them on top of a velvet covered table. "Hello, I am Professor Trahawley, and together we with be cast into the future!" the teacher looked eccentric to say the least, her hair was thick and wild and held back with a variety of silk scarves. She was extremely thin and her robes hung off of her like a blanket as the beads around her neck rattled every time she moved.

"we will start with the art of reading tea leaves so everybody take the cup of the person across from them." The students muttered and took their cup and pulled open their text books. The teacher floated around the room, humming mindlessly until she stopped in front of a ginger haired boy, "You boy, your aura is pulsing, are you in the beyond? I think you are." Her voice quivered.

"I-uh, sure."

'What a funny old bird.' Bonnie thought as the boy fumbled with his text book, "Well Harry's got sort of a wonky cross, and that's uh trials and suffering." The boy turned the cup, "And that there's the uh…" he flipped the pages, "the sun, which means happiness. So…" He looked at Harry, a thin boy with messy black hair and thick glasses, "you going to suffer, but you're going to be happy…about…it." He trialed of when he heard how utterly ridiculous that sounded.

"Gove me the cup" the teacher finally said. The Boy handed her the piece of china and she barely looked at it before gasping and dropping it on the floor stuttering in horror. "Oh, oh my dear boy." Her voice shook fearfully, "You have…" she paused, "The Grim."

Bonnie audibly gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth, "The grin, what's the grin?"

"Not the grin you idiot the GRIM." A student read from the text back, "It's one of the darkest symbols in our world, it's a symbol of death." The students muttered and cast stray glances at the table where Harry sat until the end of the class.

The students filed out of the class at the bell and Bonnie followed the three students, a girl had suddenly joined them but strangely Bonnie didn't remember seeing her and the beginning of class. "Hey there" she stopped them from the frame of a rather disgruntled old wizard. "Hey you're that girl from the portrait in the east corridor" Hermione stopped, "What are you doing in there?"

"got bored, I just oversaw that last class you were in." Bonnie explained. "Bonnie May Millhouse, at your service."

"I've heard of you!" the girl explained, "Of course she has." The red head muttered. "You were trapped in that painting by your fiancée's ex-girlfriend in 1924, New Orleans."

"Well aren't you just the gal with all the answers." Bonnie said impressed with her cleverness, "You got a name?"

"Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." The girl pointed to her friends, "a pleasure." Bonnie nodded, "Sorry to hold you up but you should probably get to your next class."

Hermione grinned, always glad to be complemented on her cleverness, "Bye Bonnie." She turned and dragged Harry and Ron along with her to their next class. Bonnie hummed waited until the halls were clear and the man in the portrait evicted her from his frame with the tactful phrase, "Get the hell out."

Bonnie blew a raspberry at the man and grinned, there was one class she wanted to watch most eagerly. She slipped out of the castle and down the steep hill toward the forest where a group of third year students were huddled around trying to open some beastly looking books with teeth and three eyes.

There were no painting for her to hide in, so Bonnie had to duck behind trees and stay behind the group so not to be spotted. The teacher was a large man with a wild black beard and happy beetle eyes that peeked out of a bush of hair. "Open your books to page 40." He bellowed

"And how are we supposed to do that?" a snide voice asked, Bonnie spied the speaker and sneered, platinum blonde hair, and a rat like face. He looked exactly like the kind of person who lived on a trust fund from his mummy and daddy and never worked a day in his life, and looked down on those who did.

"You Stroke the spine o' course." The man instructed, "jiminy Christmas" Hermione, the girl from before turned around when she heard the faint crack on a stick behind her and Bonnie ducked behind a large tree before she could be spotted. Hermione hummed and slipped out of the group, "Where are you going?" Ron whispered, "Shh, I'll just be a second." She hissed and set her book aside and crept toward the tree.

Bonnie waited until she thought she was safe and turned only to find herself face to face with a startled Hermione. Before the girl could scream Bonnie clamped her hand over her mouth, "Shh, shh, yes I know, I'm supposed to be in a painting, but I'm not, I'm here, I'll explain everything later but now I really really need you to not scream."

Hermione stopped struggling, "I'm going to let you go, just please don't scream." The younger nodded and Bonnie pulled her hand away. "What are you doing here? How are you even here?!" Hermione said in a loud whisper, "It's a long story, but at the moment I just need to oversee the class, don't ask why I'll explain later. But for now just go back to class and pretend I'm not here"

Hermione's mouth hung open, "you promise you'll explain everything after class." Bonnie nodded, "Alright," Hermione nodded, "Right after class," Bonnie assured her.

"Remember, don't tell anyone."

"I won't"

"Thank you," Bonnie nodded, Hermione nodded back with agreement and returned to the group, utterly confused in every way, shape and form. Bonnie on the other hand was kicking herself, "of all the numb skulled things you've done Bonnie May Millhouse this is without a doubt one of the dumbest." She scolded herself, "How could you be so careless"

Bonnie took a deep breath, "Okay, alright, you can fix this, you can fix this, she's obviously a smart girl and hopefully she isn't a blabber mouth. I mean what the worst that could happen?" she though on this for a moment before leaning her head on the bark of the tree, "OoOoOoh I'm doomed"


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M Back! Sorry for the long hiatus but after realizing how long it had been since I updated I decided it was high time I did so. I don't own Harry Potter**

After the incident Bonnie was quick to return to her portrait and stay there, "This is bad, this is bad, this is very very very very very very bad." She muttered over and over as she paced the large frame and fiddled with her fingers. Nicotine withdrawal still nagged at her and she would have given her right arm for a cigarette, but under Dumbledore's orders she was trying to kick the habit. Anxious and fidgety, she waited for Hermione to arrive, she had asked the girl to come during dinner so that they would be alone.

A large clock tower rang out from far away, "One, Two, Three, Four, Five…" Bonnie mouthed until the ringing stopped, "Five o'clock" she nodded; the students would be just heading to lunch now. Soon the sound of students heading for the great hall faded and soon the sound of a single set of feet clicked down the corridor. "Miss Millhouse?" Hermione called in a loud whisper and Bonnie quickly slipped out of the picture frame.

"Salutations" Bonnie waved a little, the other pictures were all gathered in other frames, so Bonnie knew that they wouldn't be caught. "I suppose some explanations wouldn't be out of line." She sighed. Hermione nodded, "Alright but we have to be quick" Bonnie agreed, "Any place we can be alone in this joint?" Hermione looked around. "Follow me." She whispered and the two turned multiple corners before arriving in a girl's bathroom. "this bathroom was closed off in my second year, no one's ever in here except Myrtle." Hermione explained and pushed open the door.

"Who?" Bonnie asked, "No one is supposed to know I can get out." She protested but Hermione shook her head, "Myrtle won't tell anyone, she doesn't get out much." Bonnie nodded and leaned on one of the sinks, "Okay ask your questions , but what I tell you you can't tell a soul, Capish?" Hermione nodded, "Okay, Shoot." Bonnie nodded.

"Are you Really Bonnie Millhouse?" Hermione began, "Or are you just a painting of her?" Bonnie shook her head, "Nope, I'm the Real McCoy" she assured her. "Then what are you doing in Hogwarts?" Hermione conjectured.

"That's a toughy, Do you mean why is my picture here or why am I wondering about Hogwarts like some Dame with no light on upstairs?" Hermione thought, twenties speak wasn't her forte. "Uh the second one."

"Well in exchange for Dumbledore opening the cage door so to speak, I am now acting as a look out for that mass murderer that seems to have busted out of the joint." Hermione's eyes widened, "You mean Sirius Black?" Bonnie nodded, "That's the one."

"But wait, why were you watching the class, I don't think Black would attack in broad daylight with so many witnesses" Hermione pointed out, "I have an answer for that to, you see my father, God bless him, is a grand total of 111 years old, and for 92 of those 111 years he has been running the Madame Marie LaVeau School of Magic. But now that I'm out, daddy wants me to take over the family business once he retires. Which I think is the bee's knees, but here's the rub."

Bonnie pointed a long finger at herself, "I don't know anything about running a school, so with the permission of Headmaster Dumbledore, I will be secretly overseeing classes and learning that way." She paused, "All clear so far?"

Hermione's head buzzed but she nodded, mentally sorting out the information, "I think so, But why all the secrecy?" Bonnie lifted an eyebrow, "you have to admit, popping in and out of pictures is the teensiest bit strange, even for the magic world." Hermione nodded, "I suppose." She stood up and brushed off her skirt, "well I have to go, before the boys come looking for me." Bonnie nodded, "Remember our agreement" she reminded and Hermione assured her that she would keep quiet.

"Alright, well get a wriggle on." Bonnie waved her off and watched as she left. Bonnie's ears perked up as she heard faint sobbing through one of the stall doors and she feared that they had been heard. "Hello?" Bonnie called and pushed off the wall and knocked on the stall door with her knuckles. The door had been unlocked and swung open at the lightest touch. On the toilet sat a young girl with large, bottle cap spectacles, pigtails and school robes.

However it didn't take a genius to know that she wasn't among the land of the living as she was semitransparent and a fog blue color. She sat and continued to weep loudly, not noticing Bonnie standing there. "Uh…" Bonnie didn't know what to do, "Hi?"

The girl looked up and scowled, making Bonnie wish she hadn't said anything, "What do you want? Have you come to laugh at me to?!" she demanded and Bonnie jumped back as she lunged forward a little. "No, no, no! Negatory!" Bonnie declined as the ghost girl advanced on her indignantly, "I don't like being made fun of!" the girl howled and whirled into the air with a drawn out, high pitched wail before flying back into a different stall.

Bonnie shook herself and made for the other stall, "Look, you've got it all balled up doll, I ain't here to hurt you." She assured her over the loud sobbing, true to her nature Bonnie was instantly sympathetic to this girl, who came across as a kind of Canceled Stamp type. "Look, If you come out I'm sure we can sort this out, oh please stop crying!" Bonnie pleaded as the sobbing grew louder.

At this point Bonnie decided that maybe it would be best if she left, "Well uh, I suppose it would be best to give myself the Bum's Rush then." She said over the crying and turned to leave quickly before realizing that she would have to wait for at least a few more minutes if she wanted to get through the halls with being seen the for the second that day.

Bonnie sighed loudly as the sobbing seemed to dull down, she leaned against the wall and spun her engagement ring around her fingers absentmindedly. Soon the wails turned into sobs which turned into sniffles, then silence. Bonnie barely dared to breathe for fear of setting her off again. The girl floated out of the door, or rather through the door. "You're still here are you?" she snapped bitterly, "Yep" Bonnie said plainly, her pity for the girl had turned to annoyance around the fifth or sixth minute of crying.

"What are you doing here anyway, you don't look like a ghost, or a student." Bonnie casted her a side eye while examining her nails, "I'm not, It's hard to explain." Bonnie got a good look at the girl, she hardly looked fourteen years old. "Why were you crying?"

The girl shrugged, "I'm always crying, you would to if you had died." She pointed out and Bonnie simply nodded. "Fair enough," she replied and twirled the ring around her finger again, the diamond flashing in the dim light of the bathroom. "What's that?" Myrtle asked curiously, and Bonnie looked down at her hand, "Oh you mean my handcuff?" Myrtle frowned and Bonnie shook her head.

"My engagement ring," she corrected and Myrtle sighed, "No one talks like that anymore." She noted Bonnie's slang she the flapper snorted, "I noticed, it's a wonder ya'll can talk at all anymore." Myrtle nodded, "You're supposed to get married then?" Bonnie smiled fondly, "Yep, I was gonna walk down the middle aisle…" she paused and frowned sadly, "At least I was supposed to." She sighed.

Myrtle, always interested in other people's misfortunes hovered off the ground, "What happened?" Bonnie thought of a simple answer, "I went away for a while, I didn't mean to. But when I got back well…" she twirled the ring again, "He wasn't available"

"You're not from around here are you, Europe I mean?" Bonnie smiled a little, "How can you tell?" she asked. "The way you talk, you drop the end of some of your words and you blend some together." Bonnie thought on it, she hadn't really considered how she spoke strange but in the eyes of her current company she imagined that she could very well sound odd.

"Well, it's just how people from where I lived talk is all." She explained, "where are you from then?" Myrtle pried, "New Orleans, in America." Myrtle nodded, "You're a Yank then, so what are you doing here at Hogwarts?" Bonnie cast her a glance, "you know you sure do ask a lot of questions." She noted.

Myrtle looked a little miffed at the remark, "I think the Hall is clear now" she said tartly and Bonnie got the idea that she was being told to dry up. "Well, thanks for the gab session then." She nodded politely and peered out the door, sure enough the hall was empty and the sun was starting to set.

The door closed with a dull, hollow thunk behind her and she pulled out her wand readily and started down the hall. Her feet made little noise as she padded across the tile until she felt a soft brush against her shins. She looked up and saw a scraggly looking cat with large yellow eyes the size of tennis balls staring up at her, "Meewweerr" it yowled at her and she knelt down to pet the beast, "Well hello there." She cooed, "What are you doing here?"

"Mrs Norris?" a voice called and at that the feline turned tail and dart toward it as a hunched over man with a warty face and beady eyes rounded the corner, "You there! What are you doing here?" Bonnie looked at him then looked around, "yes, you girl." He snapped, "no one's supposed to be out and about except for teachers and ghosts."

The man held up a bright lantern and peered at her face, "Oh, you're that girl The headmaster's keeping around." He muttered, "What are you doing down this hall? Not causing trouble are we?" Bonnie shook her head, her curls whipping back and forth, "no sir, I'm actually supposed to help patrol the castle tonight." The man squinted at her with distrust.

"Well be on your way then and don't dottle about, wouldn't want one of those blasted dementors to find you." Bonnie shook her head, "No sir," she agreed. "good evening" she nodded and began to turn before remembering the other night, "Um, excuse me Sir? I wonder if I might ask you something?" the man turned reluctantly, "what is it then?" he growled. "Are dogs allowed at Hogwarts?" she asked and the man snorted, "Dogs? What is this nonsense? The only dog here is Hagrid's hound Fang and he isn't allowed in, thankfully. Now off with you." Bonnie nodded. "Thank you sir, good evening." She turned once more, now convinced that hat she saw was merely a figment of her wild imagination.

"Right, now who was I to meet tonight, oh yes!" she prattled to herself and made for the Defense against the Dark Arts class room to meet a professor Remus Lupin for her nightly rounds.

"Hello?" she knocked of the door and found it open, she pressed forward and found a tall, skinny man in patched ten robes leaning over a desk with a quill in hand and sandy brown hair hanging over his face. "Excuse me?" she asked and the man looked up with kind eyes, "Are you professor Lupin?" she asked politely.

"Yes, but you can call me Remus for now, you must be Bonnie." He walked forward smiling and shook her hand, "Very nice to meet you." Bonnie smiled, "the pleasure is mine Sir."

Remus looked at the clock, "well, it seems we have five minute before we must go, but better early then never I say." He cited and grabbed his wand off the desk, "Shall we?"

"Professor Dumbledore has told me much about you Bonnie and I must say your story is an extraordinary one." Remus noted, "I suppose it is rather strange sir," Bonnie agreed. Remus eyed her, not yet used to being referred to as Sir, he wasn't sure if he quite enjoyed it. "You can call me Remus if you like." He reminded her and Bonnie nodded.

Growing up in high Southern society in the early 1900s, respect for elders and superiors was instilled upon her from birth. Every stranger that was older than her was immediately "sir" or "Ma'am". "Well, you teach Defense? Must be an interesting subject…" Bonnie began. "yes, I must say it's proven a very fascinating career path, plus it is nice to be back in my old school." Lupin looked around the halls fondly.

"You went to Hogwarts?" Bonnie asked, "Must have been nice, I never went to a magic school, the only other one in America was in Salem and the school in New Orleans wasn't quite up to snuff yet. Plus Daddy didn't want me so far away so I was home schooled but tutors."

"I've always wanted to go to America, Salem, New Orleans, they sound amazing." Lupin remarked and the two continued this way through the night until the shift ended and they two returned to Lupin's class room. "Who will you be patrolling with tomorrow night?" Remus asked curiously and Bonnie held up one finger as she pulled a small, folded up piece of parchment that listen the who's where's and when's she would be patrolling.

"Uh, with Professor Snape at Nine." She read off, "Should be interesting" she muttered under her breath, her and the man seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot when they first met, something which Bonnie blames entirely on him. But hopefully the next night would pass without incident.

She and Lupin said their goodbyes and Parted ways, him to his quarters and Bonnie to her portrait.

**Whoo, finally an update! I hope you enjoyed it and I will be trying to update more of my sadly neglected stories.**

**BTW I did the math of Bonnie's father's age. if he had his first and only child (IE: Bonnie) at age 19, which would be an average age in his time, and Bonnie was 21 when she was cursed, he would have been 40 years old at that time. Now since Bonnie has been trapped for 71 years than that would make Bonnie herself 92 years old (Technically) and Bonnie's father 111 years old.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long hiatus, but I have so many stories, plus outside life has been intruding and school will be starting at the start of August. Any who I still own nothing at all, and I'm using a transcript of the movie and it's a little different from the final product so bear with me ****:)**

The next morning, Lupin invited Bonnie to oversee the third year Defense class. She arrived in his office through a diagram on the classroom wall "Professor" she Called and Lupin looked around and she waved her hand, which having taken the style of the diagram was now simple black lines with no dimensions.

"Bonnie?" He tilted his head and walked over to the frame, "Mornin'" she chirped and slowly slipped from the frame, instantly transforming from a simplistic sketch to a person as real looking as any. "How does that work exactly?" Remus asked curiously and Bonnie looked back at the frame.

"You know…" she thought, "I really have no clue, I've recently decided to going with the flow of things"

"Does it hurt?" Remus asked and Bonnie shrugged, "Not really, but you know that tingling feeling you get when you sit on your foot for too long?" Remus nodded, "It kind of feels like that." Remus nodded understandingly, "Has the paper come?" She asked and Remus handed her the rolled up Daily Prophet grimly.

Bonnie unrolled the paper and caught a glance at the front page. "Sirius Black Spotted." She shook her head and stared at the portrait of a madman on the primary page. She had wondered what he looked like and now she knew. "You don't think he would have the gall to show up here do you?" she asked carefully folding up the paper.

"if he does, the Dementors will be waiting for him." Remus said glumly. "Care for a biscuit?" he motioned to the china plate on the desk, "no thanks." She shook her head, "I haven't had much of an appetite for the past 71 years" Remus paused to process the statement then shrugged, "right then."

Bonnie leaned on the back of a wooden chair, "Professor, may I ask you something?" she queried and Remus took a bite from a biscuit, "only on the condition that you call me Remus." He agreed and Bonnie looked out the window, "What exactly is a dementor. I mean I've heard the word before but in America they were just a scary story parents told kids to get them to behave."

Remus was shocked, having never met a soul over the age of ten who hadn't ever heard of the dreaded creatures "Dementors are the guards of Azkaban, and the dementors kiss is the punishment given to the very worst of criminals."

"What does it do?"

Remus's eyes shifted uncomfortably, "it drains you, it sucks out and feeds on you until you're nothing but a hollow shell with no positive feelings or memories." Bonnie paled, it sounded like the sort of thing nightmares where made of. What type of person was this Black to have deserved such a barbaric and terrifying fate?

Bonnie felt the sudden urge to change the subject to anything else, the conversation had only gone on for three minutes and she already felt dread in her stomach. It was literally her childhood monster coming true, her mind flashed back to the year 1907.

_Little Bonnie Milhouse, her hair long in brown ringlet curls that bounced with her as she hopped up and down on the bed dressed in her strached white night gown. "Mademoiselle Bonnie" Her French Nanny, Claire, scolded her as she entered the little girl's room carrying a pile of freshly cleaned white linens. "You were supposed to be asleep an hour ago." Bonnie ignored her and twirled in the air as Claire set aside the linen and sternly made for the bed. "Mademoiselle, Come you must go to sleep now." She pulled the duvet back with the sheets and grabbed the child's arm gently. "__Bête Claire, I'm too awake to sleep now !" The child laughed as the woman pulled her down to the mattress and tried to tuck the child into the covers. But the brassy, mischievous child would have none of it and when ever Claire would tuck in one arm, she out stick out her leg, and if Claire tried to tuck in that leg Bonnie would stick out the over arm until Claire sighed frustratedly and crossed her arms._

_"Mademoiselle, don't you know what happens to little girls who don't obey ?'' she asked warningly and Bonnie sat up, "The Dementors come and get them." she said spookiliy and Bonnie eyed her skeptically, "NuhUh" she shook her head and sent the long curls flying, "there's no such thing'' Claire nodded "Oh yes there is Honest.''_

_Claire looked at the open door and quickly moved to close it, knowing she would be sacked if someone heard the maid telling the master's daughter about such things. "They come at night like giant black ghosts, and they float past windows and peer in to see that all little children are sleeping like they should.'' Claire went around the room and snuffed out the candles until she reached the tall white pillar of wax on the bed side table and left it burning. _

_"You know when they pass by because frost forms on the windows and all the water in the room freezes, you can see your breath and all of a sudden you feel very very sad. And If they get you, you can never feel happy again.'' Claire finished in a serious whisper and Bonnie's brown eyes were the size of dinner plates. _

_"Bonne nuit Mademoiselle'' Claire eyed the girl and silently walked out of the room, leaving a now terrified Bonnie in the dark._

(End FlashBack)

"Bonnie ?'' Remus noticed the girl seemed to have zoned out and was staring at a single patch of wall. "Bonnie ?'' He snapped his fingers and Bonnie jumped, "huh ? Oh, Sorry bout that." she breathed, _that was weird_ she thought. "The students will be here in a few minutes, I had an empty canvas and frame brought up so that you could watch from there." He pointed at the medium sized frame on the wall. "you can hop in there if you like, while I bring out the day's assignment.'' Bonnie nodded, still shaking off the clouds of smoke from her daze and quickly hopped into the frame.

It was completely blank so from Bonnie's point of view it was as if she had entered the void. A room with perfectly white walls with Every side of her totally blank with the exception of the front most wall which was her window to the outside world. "Say.'' She looked around, "this is kinda screwy"

She thought for a moment before humming to her self, slipping out of the frame and grabbed a stray wooden chair and carefully slipped back in the frame, unfortunately the Chair didn't follow suite and clattered to the floor .

"Nerts'' she muttered and thought hard, "I wonder'' she hopped out again and grabbed a quill off the teacher's desk and squinted at the canvas. She carefully drew crude, two dementional chair and then slipped back in.

She looked at the chair and tilted her head, it was completely flat. It stood on the legs like a normal chair but only two legs and it hovered off the ground like it would suspended on invisible wires and if one was to look at it from the side, they would only see a thin black line.

"This is a trip that's for sure'' she muttered, feeling like Alice in Wonderland. However since it was her nature to change to fit in with her surroundings, Bonnie too was now no more then a flat figure of lines.

She heard a rumble outside the frame and turned her attention from the trippy chair to the full sized wardrobe Lupin was wheeling in. "what's that?" she asked as Lupin carefully placed the wardrobe near the front of the room. "That is a Bogart." Lupin explained as the wooden doors shook violently. Bonnie shuttered, "I hate those things, My cousin once stuck one under my bed as a joke."

Lupin looked around, "If I may Bonnie, If there arn't Dementors in America, what guards your prisons?" Bonnie shrugged, "I'm not so sure about _now_ but when I was last there, there were four different Maximum Security Wizarding Prisons in the US of A, Mauna Loa, a Volcano in Hawaii. It only holds about 40 to 50 prisoners at a time. The second is called O Mar Da Gaiola in the middle of the Ocean off the coasts of Florida, Bermuda, and San Juan, the muggles made up this urban legend about it that I can't remember right now, One underground, located under a geyser field in in Alaska, and the last one is at the very very bottom of this thing called Mel's Hole in in Washington, this nine foot wide hole that Muggles think is a bottom less pit."

Bonnie grinned, "They're mainly just guarded by witches and wizards, however there were rumors of O Mar Da Gaiola using sharks to prevent break outs." Remus nodded. and turned to the sound of the first bell, "The students will be here any minute" Remus stated and pulled on his patched, raggety robe. "to be continued" Bonnie sat quite comfortable on the "chair" and watched as the third year Gryffindor/Slytherin class entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts class room.

**Okay, so not my greatest Chapter, but just consider it a filler chapter for what is to come. by the way I used Photoshop to create one of those "Character Aesthetics" for a few of my OCs. Heres Bonnie's (Just take out the spaces) sweet-sweet-adora-bella . tumblr post/ 125082 656398 /oc-aesthetic -bonnie-may- millhouse  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Still Own Nothing **

"Would anyone like to venture a guess, as to what is in there?" Remus asked the class as they stared, intrigued by the shaking, rattling prison. "That's a boggart, that is." Seamus said in a hushed voice. "Very good, and who can tell me what a boggart looks like?"

Hermione stared at the wardrobe, "No one knows." Ron jumped and so did Harry, "when did she get here?" he asked, Hermione continued Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so…."

"So Terrifying, yes" Remus finished and stood before the class, "Luckily a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we?" The class began to pull out the wands but Remus held up one hand, "Uh without wands to start with please, now repeat after me… Riddikulus!"

The class repeated him a few more times before Remus nodded, Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is laughter." He explained simply, You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?"

The timid boy stared at the closet but stepped forward reluctantly, "What would you say frightens you the most Neville?" the teacher asked and Neville ducked his head bashfully, "Prfssr Snp" He mutter incoherently and Remus leaned forward, "Sorry what was that?"

Neville quickly repeated louder, "Professor Snape" The class giggled and even Bonnie from her frame, watching the class, laughed lightly. Remus nodded thoughtfully, "Hm yes. He scares all and Neville I understand you live with your grandmother,"

Neville went pale, "Yes, but I don't want that thing to turn into her either" Remus chuckled, "It won't but I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes very clearly in your mind, do you see them?"

Neville closed his eyes and frowned scrunching up his face, "She carries a red hand bag…"

"We don't need to hear, if you see it we will see it." Remus assured him. "Now when I open this wardrobe here's what I want you to do…" He leaned forward and whispered something softly in Neville's ear. The boy's eyes popped open and he regarded the teachers uncertainly.

"Can you do that?" Neville nodded slowly and the whole class watched eagerly as Remus cast open the door with his wand and out stepped the ominous black clad professor stepped forth from the wardrobe looking fit to kill. Neville stiffened and gawked at the boggart in fear. "Think Neville think" Remus urged him and the boy raised his wand.

"R-r-riddikulus!" He point his wand at the boggart and in a flash the boggart was still Snape, just Snape in a large green coat and a ghastly moth eaten hat clutching a scarlet hand bag. The entire class was rolling with laughter, well the Gryffindors were, The Slytherins were either glaring at Neville for making a fool of their head of house or struggling not to laugh with the others.

"Wonderful! Wonderful Marvelous! Next!" Remus laughed and dropped the needle on the gramophone, letting loose an upbeat tune. Next Ron stepped forward and was smiling until the boggart shifted into a giant spider. He froze and his face twisted.

"Wand at the ready Ron, Wand at the ready" Remus instructed him and the red head raised his wand. "Riddickulus"

Snap, the spider was struggling to stay on its eight feet which were clad in roller skates. "Fantastic, Parvati!" The twin stepped forward and the Boggart whirled into a blur before turning into a giant King Cobra.

"Riddikulus"

The snake turned into a Large Jack-in-the-Box in a flash. All was going well as Harry stepped up to the plate. Remus's face fell as the Boggart began to shift and whirl before changing with a Crack and appearing before the boy in the form of a dementor.

Bonnie gasped and as Remus threw himself between Harry and the Boggart. The boggart turned its attention to him and turned into a fast blur before turning into a large, clear full moon surrounded by grey clouds.

Remus paused before swallowing hard. "Riddikulus!" He bellowed and the moon squealed and deflated like a balloon while flying around the room, And back into the closet.

"Alright, well I think that's enough for one day." He said after a pregnant pause. The class groaned in disappointment but Remus shook his head, "No, no, there can be too much of a good thing. Now take out your text books and…"

Harry stared transfixed by the wardrobe, unaware that Bonnie was staring at him curiously.

The class went on for the next twenty minutes and left with a homework assignment while the wardrobe shook occasionally.

After they left, Remus closed the classroom door and locked it before turning to the empty room. "Alright, you can come out now." He said and Bonnie pushed herself out of the empty canvas and went from minimalistic stick figure to realistic instantly. "Well, that was a hoot an' a half if I ever saw one."

Remus chuckled a little bit and Bonnie turned her head, "what's so funny?" Remus shook his head, "nothing, it's just…" He shrugged

Bonnie caught on and smirked, "You're laughin' at my accent aintcha?" she stated and Remus smiled but didn't answer, a little bit embarrassed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Oh it's alright." Bonnie brushed it off, "I realize my ole' fashion way of speakin' is a bit dated. But I have to say, I prefer it to ya'll's"

Remus sat down, "Oh really, why's that?" Bonnie shook her head, "Ya'll don't have any more color when ya talk. No more…Pizazz" She reached into her dress and pulled out a carton of cigarettes along with her long cigarette holder. "mind if I…?"

"Maybe later tonight, I don't think the headmaster would be all to happy with the smell of smoke in a classroom." Remus rebuffed her and she nodded. "Fair enough" she stowed them and sighed. Remus frowned a little, "you know those thing will kill you right?"

Bonnie frowned and crossed her arms, "since when?" she eyed him skeptically and Remus shrugged, "Since always, they kill your lungs." He thought before nodded, "wait, I keep forgetting you haven't been around for the last seven decades. Medicine has advanced so much since then it's amazing"

"Well, Enlighten me smartypants." Bonnie leaned her elbows on the table, "I do believe I need to be caught up on current events But one question." She held up one finger. "Did Water skiing ever become a thing or was that just a silly passing fancy?"

Remus opened his mouth for a moment before closing it and standing up, "Wait here just a minute" He left the room and walked the hall, leaving Bonnie slightly befuddled. He came back ten minutes later with two thick, brick like volumes, and one smaller one stacked on top.

"Okay, we have World history 1920s-1950s" He tapped the top of the first on, "1950s-1980s." He tapped the second, "and finally, Modern History." He held up the small one.

"Wow" Bonnie eyed the books, "Looks like I've got quite a bit of studying to do." Remus nodded but sighed, "Uh, just keep in mind when you're reading these that uh. The past decades haven't exactly been the best in the world."

Bonnie shook her head, "I'm sure I can handle it I mean if the world made it to the 20s I can only imagine how much society's improved since then…"


End file.
